


First Day

by Malamoot



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Teacher/Student, abusive, bulge, dead dove, gangrape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malamoot/pseuds/Malamoot
Summary: Starting at university. I was excited to move in and be on my own. There was no way I could have known I’d be nothing more than a fleshlight soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dead dove work, I repeat a dead dove work. I don’t care if you read this for morbid curiosity or fap lol, preferably the later but to each his own.

I’m a university student from a sleepy town. The residents yawn and go about their days and the sun hovers in the air long past when it should have been down. During the summer, the air itself feels like it’s on fire, and even the desert creatures don’t dare to venture out. I was excited to move for university. Yes - it was my first time living alone, much less anywhere with its own grocery store - but I was ecstatic to be starting this adventure. My parents helped me to unpack, the air not quite as stinging as where I’m from, but still enough that our shirts begin to stick to our backs with a clammy line of sweat. My red hair is tied up, pale skin a rarity in this city of the sun. I flip through my planner on the counter, writing in names and locations of classes for tomorrow. I was never much one for organization, but I figured I’d at least try.  
The knock on the door took me by surprise. I dropped my pen and shuffled to the door, unlocking it hastily. I opened it wide, a face I recognized vaguely coming into view. He had a mop of brown hair, thick black glasses. He was my biology professor.  
“Hi, so sorry for disturbing you, I know today is move-in and all. I was trying to get into the classroom downstairs and my key card isn’t working, would you mind scanning me in?” I blinked for a moment, processing what was going on. Right! There were classrooms on the first level, I had nearly forgotten about that.  
“Sure thing, let me grab my ID so I can scan you in.” I walk back to the counter, grabbing my wallet and turning back around. I stumble backwards, I hadn’t noticed him letting himself in. I glance over at the door and notice it’s closed.  
“Actually, I was thinking,” he says, he’s too close for comfort, “we could do something beforehand.” He reaches down, unzipping his black slacks, his cock already rock hard. I stare down, uncomprehending of the situation. “What do you say?”  
It takes a moment for my mind to catch up to my body. I’m lunging for the phone before I realize what I’m doing, my hands fumble with my cell phone as I try to pull up emergency services. His hands are on mine before I know it, his stomach to my back, his hard cock pressing into my back. I wince at the feeling.  
“Not so fast,” he says, I don’t have to see his face to know he’s smiling. He takes the phone and throws it down, grabbing my throat and squeezing. “You’re not calling anyone.”  
“Please,” I beg, it’s the only word I can choke out as his other hand clamps down on my throat as well. I can feel him rubbing his cock between my thighs.  
“Tell me who’s in charge here and I might think about letting you go,” he chuckles, tightening his grip.  
“Y-you,” my words barely more than feeble noises. I can’t breathe. The world is turning black.  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Tell me or I’ll fuck you dry like the bitch you are.”  
My mouth opens, my lips move, but no sound comes out. Black takes my vision, I feel my legs weaken.  
Suddenly, he lets go of my throat. I gasp for air, the rush of oxygen easing my pounding head.  
Then, my gasps form into a scream.  
His cock enters me in one movement, stuffing me full, then farther still. He’s massive, and I’m a virgin - well - was. Hot tears burst from my eyes. He takes no time to adjust, putting one hand on my hips and one on my shoulder, moving me up and down on his cock like nothing more than an object. I feel the pain, white and hot, rip through me. He groans, throwing his head back as I feebly squeeze my legs together, desperately trying to stop him.  
“Don’t you know? That just makes you feel even better, baby. God you’re so fucking tight.” My hands reach back, pathetically swatting at him as he pounds me full, his cock ramming into me with every thrust, sending new jolts of pain through my whole body. I feel like I’m being ripped into two as he uses me.  
He turns me, bending me over the counter, pulling on my hair so my spine bends as he pushes himself into me. My entire body rocks back and forth as he thrusts into me, putting all his weight and power into fucking my tight cunt. It hurts, so so much.  
“You were a virgin too, weren’t you?” He bites my neck, speeding up his thrusts. They’re getting erratic. I just pray he’ll be done soon. “I bet you’re not on any birth control. Better stuff you full of cum then.”  
“No, please no,” my entire body is wracked with sobs and the motion of him pounding me into the counter from behind.  
His hand moves from my hair down to my other hip, he thrusts as hard as he can. It feels like an eternity. I’m standing, bent over the counter, as he uses me, groaning, occasionally moving his hand to slap my ass, suddenly, he pulls out. I can taste my tears, hot and salty. Thank god. He’s done.  
I try to move, but he grabs my hips. I gulp, I feel his cock, still hard, this time slick. I know it’s with my blood.  
“Oh I’m not done with you yet, bitch,” his voice loud. I try to get away, but he hits me, hard, in the back of the head, I see stars as he puts his cock into my ass. A whole new pain sears through me. He continues, just as relentless as a moment ago. My legs go weak and I’m pinned to the counter, being held up solely from him thrusting into me for what seems like an eternity. Finally, he groans. He pulls out, then slips back into my cunt. I feel him push hard into me and feel a warmth fill me, then drip down onto my legs. He holds me there, grunting. After a few seconds, he pulls out with a pop. He backs up and I fall to the floor, feeling his cum drip out of me onto the floor.  
“Welcome to school,” he says, zipping up his pants and heading to the door. “See you in class tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day I spent blank and void, staring at the ceiling when he left. I had tried to shower, but no matter how long or how hard I scrubbed, I knew I would never be clean again. I could still feel him inside me, violating me, every thrust pounding into me, stuffing me past my breaking point with his cock.  
I get up the next day, roll over and put on clothes. There is still cum seeping out of me, much to my horror. I had cleaned myself, but my underwear still seems to stain. I throw on sweatpants and a hoodie, despite the warm temperature outside. Today was my first day of classes and I don’t want anyone to look at me. Everyone will be wearing nice clothes for their first day: all the freshmen do. I guess I’ll just start on the “just rolled out of bed look” early. I was too petrified to go to the doctor or the police. The thought of all those people, touching me... asking me questions about yesterday... having me spread my legs as they swag me, as they hand me pills and hand me pamphlets. I slump my bag over my shoulder, shaking. There was no way I could have known my first day of classes would be like this. I shudder at the thought of seeing him again. But it was unavoidable. I can’t go to the police - I just can’t. I can’t live through that again. But I also can’t stand the thought of class. Of sitting in lecture and his eyes piercing into mine, while I remember his hands on my throat and him mercilessly using me as nothing more than a fleshlight.  
I turn my brain off and my legs take me where I need to go. I feel the blood drain from my face when I see him, luckily the other students had already piled into class and no one so much as turns their head as I make my way to my seat, save for his. I feel like I’m going to puke. This is too much. Class went on like normal, him giving me an occasional, knowing glance that made the room spin. I can feel his hands on my throat. I can feel his cock inside of me. I can feel his cum oozing out of me...

Class ends and I race to pack up my things, but people were already filing out of the room.   
“Raven!” He shouts. “See me after class.”

_Fuck,_ I think. _Fuck fuck fuck._ I hadn’t thought of this happening. Why hadn’t I thought of this happening? I can already feel it, his hands rough on my skin as he pins me down, as he uses me. I feel my entire body tense and I want to throw up. The last few kids leave the room, leaving just him and I.   
He comes up to where I’m sitting. I realize I haven’t moved a muscle since he called out my name, I can feel my eyes wide.   
“I trust you haven’t talked to anyone about yesterday?” He leans over me. “Not that it’d matter anyway. Don’t worry, I have a surprise for you.”  
I feel my heart pounding in my chest, the sweat on my palms. I’m paralyzed with fear. I feel him between my legs, I feel him violating me, raping me. When he speaks again I snap out of it, looking at him in the eyes this time.   
“Cat got your tongue? Why don’t you let me check?”  
With that, he grabs my face, pushing me against the desk, grabbing my jaw with one hand, pulling down his pants with the other. I try to scream but he wraps his hand around my mouth and nose, I can feel my body being wracked with sobs.   
“You stupid bitch,” his cock is hard, he hits it against my cheek. I feel myself being wracked with sobs, the warm feel of his hard shaft making me shudder. Please, not again. Please.   
He uncovers my mouth and pries my jaw open. I try not to let him but he’s too damn strong. As soon as my mouth opens he immediately shoves his cock down his throat. I gag, having never given someone a blow job much less had an 8 inch thick object hit the back of my throat. He puts both hands on the back of my head, bringing my skull forward and into his crotch as hard and as fast as he can. I can’t breathe, I try to scream but my mouth is too full of cock for anything to come out. Tears and snot and drool run down my face as he grabs me by the hair and skullfucks me, I can feel his cock bulging in my throat each time he pushes me down onto him. Hot tears run down my face.   
“Oh FUCK yeah!” He throws his head back, forcing my head down as far as it’ll go. He holds me there and I panic, beating my hands against his thighs as my world spins away. All I see is black.   
Without warning, he pulls out, hitting me on the side of the face.   
“That’s a good cumdumpster, now turn around. I want to cum inside that sweet little cunt of yours.”  
I wipe my face, still crying and shaking with sobs, coughing. He grabs my hair again, pinning me to the desk, yanking off my sweatpants. He wastes no time lining me up with his cock, impaling me immediately. I try to scream but his hands are over my mouth as he pumps into me, each thrust making a loud clapping sound against my ass. I’m so sore from yesterday, it’s like every thrust I can feel him rearranging my insides. He pounds me, using me. Raping me.   
“God bitch, I should have done this years ago. I’m going to breed you, you slut. You want to have one of my babies, huh?” He seems to get off on the idea, impaling me harder and faster onto his cock. “Yeah get you nice and pregnant, then I can use and abuse you over and over again.”   
He lets go of my face and grabs my hips. He plunges in as far as he can and I can feel a warmth fill me. He cums and I sob, each rope of his hot seed filling every nook and cranny inside of my womb. He holds me there on his cock, still cumming, still filling me with his sick, twisted milk. He grunts, every time I feel a new wave of his semen burst from his dick and fill me, earning another sob. I know I’m stuck. I’m not on birth control. This is it, isn’t it? I’m going to have my rapist’s baby. I’m going to be stuck with him, and what of the baby? What awful things would someone like this do to their own child?  
I cover my face as he pulls out. He pulls up my sweatpants and pats me on the back.   
“There there,” he says, tucking in his cock. “It won’t be so bad, being my personal cumsumpster. Now get out of here. I have a class coming in in five minutes. That is, unless you want them to see you covered in tears and snot.”

I get up, wincing as I feel his cum dripping down my legs. I grab my bag, leaving, trying to hold myself together until I get back upstairs. 


	3. One After the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor invites over his friends. And my floormates. And... god who are all these people?

Needless to say, I didn’t go to any of my other classes.   
I held my knees to my chest, too tired to cry this time. I would have to go to the police now. The thought of doctor asking me those questions, then again at the police. Their fingers inside me like _he_ had been, swabbing up his cum.   
This time I have no tears. I am empty.   
Finally, beautifully, empty.   
I feel my cunt send sharp pains when I readjust myself, each fresh wave of pain sending me deeper into the nothingness. I sit like that for I don’t know how long. Minutes? Hours? It must have been. I glance at the window and see a dark sky covered in a blanket of stars. It was almost beautiful. That is, if it weren’t for my rapist’s seed spilling out from between my legs, puddling underneath me.   
I must have dozed off, when I wake up, I think I hear a door open. I don’t pay too much mind, it’s most likely my neighbors. But now I hear footsteps. I hear hushed voices. I bolt upright, letting out a yelp as I feel my pussy wrack with a fresh wave of pain, feeling the sickening wet that’s built around my ass and slit.   
Boots and shoes stomp in one after the other, men fill my room. I see _his_ face. I feel sick as I stand up, desperately bolting for the door. One of them grabs my wrists, throwing me down onto the bed. I try to scream and vomit comes up, I try in vain to push my legs together, my sweatpants being torn off. Please. Not again.   
I wrack with sobs as I feel my slick cunt exposed to the air, still wet with cum. The professor steps up, grabbing my jaw and smiling slyly.   
“Don’t worry, just brought over some friends to have a little going away party before you come back with me, slut,” he’s taking out his cock. Everyone else follows suit and I feel someone rip open my legs, immediately feeling someone shove a cock into my cunt. I scream as I feel myself being ripped open, but another cock gets rammed down my throat. They’re merciless, thrusting into me, tearing me up from the inside out. I feel greedy hands all over me, feel one of them lifting me up, sliding underneath me, I feel his massive rod poking me in the back as I’m impaled by the cocks tag teaming me. Suddenly I feel red hot pain inside my ass as I feel another cock tear through me.   
They all pound into me brutally, forcing my hips, my body, up and down in every which way that suits them. The cock in my throat chokes me with every thrust, I’m struggling for air but I still try to scream as I feel my lower half being brutalized. They thrust into me without rhythm, each one only concerned with fucking me as hard as they can. It causes me to cry out, each sob muffled by the thrusting in my throat. The one in my cunt cums, short relief followed by an immediate switch. I feel a massive cock penetrate me, and as the one in my mouth cums straight into my stomach, I can look down for a few moments until another cock replaces that one. To my horror, I can see my stomach distended and bulging with each thrust, unable to accommodate two massive cocks pounding into me, rearranging me from the inside.   
Quickly, my mouth is full again but I still reach down, being able to feel every single thrust as those massive cocks tear up my insides. Sheer pain still rips through me as my bowels get pounded, I can feel the other cock hitting my cervix with each thrust, causing a pain so great I feel like I might vomit if it weren’t for the rod down my throat. He grabs my hair, skullfucking me. I feel like I might pass out.   
I’m vaguely aware of the passing of time, my only marker being every time someone cums. I have no idea who these people are, I’m barely even conscious as they pick me up, placing me between two cocks like a spit roast and pounding into me as my screams get muffled.   
  
“Worthless cumdump.”

“I hope she has a daughter so I can wear that bitch like a glove too.”

“Look at her, covered in seed and her own fucking tears.”

“God baby take that cock, ugh you worthless slut.”

They go on and on for what seems like forever, each time filling me up more and more until all I can taste is cock, blood, and cum. Slowly, the assaults stop, but I have no more voice. I reach down, my hand coming away thickly slick with blood and semen.

“You were a good little plaything,” I hear his voice. “Now you get to come home with me.”

I’m vaguely aware of being put into a sheet, being lifted over his shoulder, and carried. 

I’m carried out from the only place I call home right now, into his car. And we drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Every bump of the road is agonising. It sends sharp knife-like pains from my bruised pussy up to my limbs.   
  


I whimper a little. I have no tears left.   
  


We drive for maybe an hour and a half - there was no way I could tell exactly what. When we stop, I begin to panic, shaking and hyperventilating. The car’s back door is opened and I feel myself being pulled from the comfort of my sheet cocoon by the hair and thrown onto the floor.   
  


The sunlight is harsh, my eyes take a few moments to adjust. When they do, I’m looking up at him, a smug, cruel expression on his face. Then I look down.   
  


I see that my thighs are completely bruised all the way around. There’s wet seeping from my cunt that’s still on my thighs, any movement feeling crusty and sending new bursts of wetness down them. My waist is bruised as well, hand marks where they grabbed me to pull me onto their cocks over and over and over again, pounding into me.   
  


“Stand,” he decrees.   
  


I do as I’m told, little needles poking into me, my midsection feels like it’s being ripped from my body. With shaking limbs, I’m on my feet.   
  


“Good. Now, this way,” he makes a grand gesture, directing me to a small house. I see we’re away from civilisation. Away from anything really. There are trees blocking the house from view, a thick coat of leaves on the floor. When we the front door, he opens it immediately, evidently not bothering to lock it. If it weren’t for my predicament, I’d say the place was beautiful. It looks quaint in the way a log cabin might, it beckons you to think of the woods and almost asks you to relax.   
  


He grabs me by the hair, evidently I’m taking too long to move. We turn to the right and by the kitchen there’s an almost unsuspecting door. It looks like it could be a pantry. He opens the door wide, revealing a set of stairs, and throws me down it. I tumble, trying to break my fall but to no avail. I reach the bottom of the stairwell with a thud, my ribs aching. I look to the top and see him smile. He shuts the door. I hear it lock.   
  


After a few minutes of writhing around, I’m able to stand up. It looks fairly comfortable. There are no windows, leading me to believe it was a later addition. There’s a bed with fluffy furnishings, a few chairs. A bathroom to the side, even a small television.   
  


There’s also handcuffs. Whips. Plugs. Rope.   
My heart sinks.   
  


I lay in the bed, wincing with each movement, still naked. To my horror, no matter what I do, cum and blood still seeps from me, staining the sheets. I close my eyes.   
  


I’m not out for long before I awake with a start. I’m on my hands and knees on the bed, a cock already shoved inside me, hitting my cervix with each thrust, agonising pain filling every inch of me. I scream, trying to bat at my attacker. He slaps my ass hard, I stifle my scream into the bed, gripping onto the sheets as my rapist grunts, the wet sounds of his cock mixed with old cum and blood slamming into my ass fills the room.   
  


He pushes my head down unto the bed as he uses me, I realise I can’t breathe. I try to prop myself up but he’s too strong, he just ravages me while I slowly suffocate.   
  


I’m desperate for air, the feeling of being stuffed full of his cock seems distant as I moan and gasp, unable to get anything.   
  


When I come to, the professor is zipping up his pants. I reach down and stop, feeling a giant plug inside me.   
  


“You’ve earned your first meal,” he tells me, gesturing to the noodles on the bedside table. “Congratulations.”

I open my mouth to speak, I’m immediately met with the back of his hand slapping me. I see stars as I look back up at him.   
  


“You won’t speak to me unless I ask.” He gestures downwards at the plug. “I fully expect that to still be in you when I come by for dinner. Have to make sure your baby will be mine after our extracurricular activities earlier, after all.”

He leaves, locking the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you Jack off to this make sure to leave kudos, I want to be your cumdumpster ngl


End file.
